Dark And Sleepy
by Gimu
Summary: Uhh... so theses are real latale characters from my game, some thing are not real, and this is also my real attitude, most of the things the story says is almost true, except for the part where you use helmets, not pc's. So enjoy. The game does not belong to me, no copyright.
1. A new freindship

I couldn't see anything, it was dark, the loud thunder rang in my ears, when it flashed and striked I covered my head with the covers and shivered alone in my rock-hard bed.

"_I'm scared…" _ Was all I could think of during the thunder storm. "_Anybody, … Help me!"_

I feel off the bed and snapped my eyes open. I felt cold, but sticky, I was sweating as I was sleeping. "What a bad way to wake up to a morning to." I yawned and rubbed my eyes that ached from the bright morning sunlight.

I looked around first, then found Kuro. My black cat with white socks and playful green eyes.

"Good morning Kuro… I will give your food later, wait a bit." Kuro purred and meowed impatiently.

"Ok… ok, I'll get up! Geez, this how to treat your master from the morning?" I stroked behind it's ears and it's back.

I got up went to the kitchen. I found Kuro's special food. Fish and seaweed sprinkles. Hey, cat's are like humans, they can be weird too.

After I placed down his food, I opened the refrigerator. I took out a ice cream bar, opened it and started to nibble on it. I found toast and eggs.

"I'll go with rice this time…" I took out the pot, filled it with water and rice halfway, just enough for my portion. _Soy sauce… _I opened the cabin and found the large wine-like bottle. I smelled it.

"Good, it's fermented enough." I happily poured a spoonful of soy sauce into the bowl and I started mixing it with the rice. I sprinkled it with seaweed and just then, the bell on the door rang.

"Oh… Probably Samantha… I picked up the chopsticks and put it in my mouth, got my bowl and opened the door. I turned out to be correct.

" What are you eating again?! I told you not to put soy sauce in rice, and this time you put it in seaweed?! Really?!" Samantha scolded at me and nagged at me like a mother.

"Good morning. I'm perfectly fine with this kind of food. At least I'm not starving and addition to that, I'm healthy, so stop nagging at me like you're mom. It's too early to get yelled at, and plus, you'll disturb the neighbors." I got out of the way so she can enter.

"Geez! At least Kuro is healthy!" She started petting Kuro.

_'What an animal lover…' _ and continued eating my breakfast.

Samantha Luo is my friend I knew for 5 years and she's a scientist that came from a rich family. We met when we both first met Kuro. I lost him when he was just a kitten, and I learned that he was taken care of, and that was Samantha. She'd come over times to time and see how he's doing and what I'm eating every morning. But she was about to place an experiment at him…

"So, did you eat breakfast?" I asked. She looked up at me and shook her head.

"Of course I didn't. You know I don't." She stood up and went to the kitchen.

"So I'll be taking some of your strawberry yogurt!" And took a spoon.

"Do whatever you want. So we hanging out today again?" And put my bowl in the sink.

"No, you're coming to my house and gonna do some lessons with me, then we'll go to the lake or something." I sighed…

"Again~? You know I don't like that person that works at your house!" I sigh and get irrigated whenever I think of him." I washed the dishes and rubbed my hand with a cloth.

"He's not working today, it's his day off, he's probably at the red light center again." Samantha followed me around the house.

"In broad daylight?! And 8 in the morning?! _Sigh…._ What a pervert." And went into my bedroom.

"Hey, what do you think I should wear?" I opened the closet that's full of cloth.

"Let's see~ Let's see- AGH!" Samantha froze.

"What?" As I began to take off my clothes.

"W-WHERE'S ALL OF THE CLOTHES I GAVE YOU?! THOSE PRETTY DRESSES?!" Samantha took me by the collar and shook it.

"I donated it to those homeless people, so tell me what I should wear already!" I scanned the closet.

Samantha sighed and pointed at a shirt with a camouflage pattern and green shorts.

"Oh~ I'm impressed as always." Samantha opened another box full of other stuff. She took out a jean chain and a cap that says 'Bad Girl'.

"Nice… " And put it on. "Are you implying that's I'm a bad girl?"

"What do you think? Hurry yup, we have to go, my driver's waiting." I locked the door and wore my usual sandals.

The driver bowed to Samantha and me. "Will you be training with the mistress today?"

I nodded, "Yeah, then we're gonna do the usual."

"I thought we were going to the river." Samantha asked without looking away from her tea.

"Oh well, might as well train." Samantha stared at me and sighed as she looked back outside.

"Welcome back mistress Samantha!" As the servants bowed at her appearance, she raised her hand and said,

"My friend is her to train and take some lessons, make sure that she feels at home." And bristly walked away.

"Hey~ I'm back." The servants smiled and bowed gently. "Hello, please enjoy your stay."

"Hmph." And walked beside Samantha.

"Sensei, My friend is here, may she take the lesson along me?" As a butler opened a huge white door.

"Lessons are canceled, I must go to Ms. Heidi for her etiquette lessons." Samantha sighed and waved her hand.

The teacher bowed and left the door. "Alright, guess we have the whole day to train online."

I nodded and followed to her room, "Here, use #3 for today." And handed me the helmet with the wire and my chip was in my pocket.

"Thanks." And took the helmet and sat comfortably in seat 3. "Ok, I'm gonna start first."

"I will see you later." Samantha inserted my chip for me and I slowly closed my eyes.

_GAME START-LOG IN-BRAIN WAVE MATCHED-WELCOME BACK TO LATALE- NOW LOADING-_

I opened my eyes and found myself in a forest, a big title appeared in front of my saying - _"BELOS" _

"Pm SleepyMelody - Hey, I'll meet you in Elias in the market, meet me there."

"Now then…" I summoned my bow and started heading to Elias.


	2. The challenge from Bear

I saw a few monsters along the way, Boggles level 12, BogleBogle, Goblins, Jelly Cubes, and even the boss, the Goblin King.

I went through the last portal and The map was loading, by the time it finished, I saw Samantha, She was in a different outfit this time, A pink and purple Kimono an and a red rose on her head as a clip.

"Do you have to be that flashy?" I asked with a sigh.

"Well you're the one to talk, you have a blue kimono with a fox mask, how is that not attention grabber?" She said with a sigh.

"Hey, hey look, do you think that's a couple, they both have kimonos." Samantha blushed and I just stared into space.

"Well, we ARE engaged, just because I was interested in it. So you have nothing to blush about…" And yawned, "Still, it's so early in the morning… Let's go to the Cherry place so we can train, here's a teleporter."

"I have my own, but first, I want to check out some weapons, we're leveling up and stuff, and plus, there might be some new updates in the market area here." I nodded and followed her, I had not much ELY, so I can't afford much.

"So how much ELY do you have Dark?" My nickname is Dark, DarkDragonPrince is too much of a mouthful.

"Um… 9,980,723 Ely… I'm not rich, so don't ask me." Samantha froze.

"T-" I stopped and looked back, she grabbed my collar again and shook it.

"THAT'S MORE THAN ME GOD DAMNN IT, WHY DO YOU HAVE SO MUCH MORE THAN ME?!" and let go of me.

"Would you please stop shaking me, it hurts and you have more Astros than me…" And she stood up and gave a smug look.

"Well, Of cour-" I cut her off and said, "But all you can do with them is get some weapons and, you mostly use it on fashion, so you're wasting all of the Astros, where I use it on potions, weapons, and armor." she gave a shocked look and pointed at me.

"Well you use Ely on fashion too!" And tried to get back at me.

"Only once in a while, and I only do it because I look weird or some kind of acceptation, but you buy almost every day to the point where your inventory is full of weird costumes, why don't you just get one, not like it THAT important." Samantha sighed, her sign of saying, _"Alright! I give in! I give up."_

A strange man that had a teddy bear outfit came up in front of us and he said, "I CHALLENGE DARK TO A DUEL! MAN TO MAN DARK!"

After a few awkward moments of silence, We all stifled a laugh. But I didn't even try, "What the heck?! Why are you trying to be all cutesy when you're a man and have a body that's all muscle?! Wh- BWAHAHAHA!"

"Hey! That's ru- mph!" Samantha covered her mouth and tried not to laugh, but she almost cocked from not breathing, I almost died from laughing and my stomach had a small amount of air, so I couldn't breathe. He looked mad, but stood there saying nothing, instead of looking embarrassed or pissed, he stood there with a stern face, folding his arms.

"What is wrong with me liking things that may not fit?" I stopped laughing and stared at him. I wiped away few tears and stood up lazily.

"So you have pride I see, I was hoping that you could get fired up just like rest of the people, but you don't…"


	3. 35

-A short chapter including in the main story-

I hate thunder, I really hate it. I also hate lightning. They are so loud and uncomfortable. Something always happens in them. If they are loud and scream in pain, I feel like dying. The things that always happen in my world, I hate it. We may have a good day to start off it, but really, I hate it.

I may have a good time from times to times. But like 60% ~ 70% it's miserable. I always hate it. _"Why was I born? For what purpose? Why? I hate it, please stop it. This experience is horrible. Why does people get hurt because of me? Why can't I live like the rest of the normal people? Do other people live like this? Am I the only one? Am I special like this? Are there more people like me? Am I ever gonna change? I want to change? I don't want to suffer or live like this. I want to change. Please let me change. I want to change. Why was I born with the 'Talent' of my dad? Was he like this? Do I have to live this way forever? Can I ever change? I want to change. I'm myself. I am resolved. I WILL change. I have to. Not like this I can live on. I have to. I can. I can't doubt myself. I will believe in myself. Let my heart open up to the new world that is in front of me. Just like the people around that are pained. I am pained enough. I will look up and cry if I want to. I can't be afraid of what's around me. I will change, I am strong. I will control my emotions. I may cry if I want to. But I shall cry if I am hurt, sad or frustrated. I can. And I hope that you can with me."_ Smile.


End file.
